A Xiaolin Christmas
by narusakufansforlife
Summary: sakura gets a Christmas that she use to but it's with Chase and her cousin Kimiko


**Tayler4ever: Hey guy's this is going to be a Christmas story**

 **Vampiremisress96: Hey and yes we are doing it**

 **Taylre4ever: We hope you like it too**

 **Vampiremisress96: We are so good**

 **Tayler4ever: And since Naruto what's to be with hinta that whore why**

 **Vampiremisress96: I tought we talked about that tay**

 **Tayler4ever: I will never let it go**

 **Vampiremisress96: '_'** **Chase** **disclaimer**

 **Chase** **: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto**

 **A Xiaolin Christmas**

" Can't belive it's Christmas can you Sakura" Kimiko said

" What is a Christmas dear cousin" Sakura asked her as they walked down a street

"Oh that's right you never had a Christmas befor will it's when you spend it with love ones" Kimiko said

" Like what we are doing now cousin" Sakura asked as she still had no idea what it was

"Some what like me and Raimundo he gives me the most wonderful presents too " Kimiko said as she thought about her husbant

" He does is that what you do" Sakura asked as she never got a gifted form Chase

" Yup I must go Sakura Raimundo might be looking for me" Kimiko said as she was about to ran but sakura cought her arm

" Good bye see you later" Sakura siad as she huged her cousin tight and left to home

Than two hands where on her eye's " Whell Cherry Blossom your home with me" Said voice said as it kissed her neck

" Chase why do you cover my eye's when I know it's you in the first palce" Sakura said

"Now where is the fun in that" Chase asked as he uncover her eye's

" Why don't you give me a present on Christmas Chase Kimiko was telling me how her husbant giver her gifts why don't you give me one "Sakura said as she looked at him

"Will I never celebrate Chirstmas ever so I never thought about it anyways we love eachother we don't need a tree or gifts now do we" Chase said as he looked her in the eye's and she did the samething

" No we don't" Sakura said looking hurt and sad

" Now don't look so sad I made us some dinner are you hugrey dear" Chase asked her he hate seeing her sad

Sakura shoked her head no " I am tired so I am goig to bed" Sakura said as she walked to their room and lay down and let her tires run down her face

Chase soon came in and got under the covers with her and held her tight to his bare chest and nuzzed in her hair too

" I love you so much dear" Chase said as he looked at her face she had her eye's close and her face with tirs

"Man she must love Chirstmas I will give her the best one she ever had" Chase thoguth as he held her tight to him

next morning Sakura woke up alone and found a note one the stand to her as will and looked around to see if Chase

Hi dear,

You sleep so peaceful when you sleep and Enjoy your brakfast love you so much

Love Chase,

p.s. go see Kimiko today spend it with her for a while she would love it

Sakura read she sighn at that eat the brakfast he made for her and got dress and when't to the closet to get her gifts out after that she whent to the tempal to her friends there

"Sakura what a suprise to see you here" Dojo said to her

"Yes merry christmas to you I have a gift for you" Sakura said as he handed him, his git

" Wow thanks Sakura thank you" Dojo said as he saw his family picther in there he lost his family years ago to see this made him happy

" Thank you so much Sakura how did you find it "Dojo said

" I looked threw what was left of your home Dojo my I come in" Sakura asked as she walked inside the tempal

" Sakura what a great honor to have you here" Omi said as he huged her

" Hellow Omi how are you and merry christmas too" Sakrua said as she huged him back

" It is wonderful" Omi said

"I got you something too here you go" Sakrua said as Omi opened it and it was a game boy

"Oh thank you so much Sakrua" Omi said as he tried to work is gift out

"Oh look who walked in well merry christmas Sakrua" Clay said as he gave her a drink

" Merry chirstmas to you too as will how are you" Sakura asked

"I am good now better nowing your here" Clay playfuly told her

"Hehehe your funny I got you a gift here you go" Sakura said as she handed him his gift

" will thank you so much Sakura" Clay said as he open it and found a nice new hat inside it

"Wooo boy this hat is nice" Clay said as he put it on his head

Sakura walked to the other room saw Kimiko there and her hushant too

" Hellow cousin and other person" Sakura said as she open her arms soon Kimiko came into them and huged her

"You came to our party" Kimiko said as she let go of Sakura

" You know I have a name" Raimundo said to her

"I know I like giving you a hard time it's my job to do that" Sakura said as she gave both their gifts

"Thank you so much" Kimiko said as she opened it to find a pichter of her and Sakrua as kids palying in a sandbox

"This is wonderful" Kimiko said

Raimundo open his next to find a condom in it " Why would you give me this now" Raimundo asked her

"So she won't have to be with children yet" Sakura said as everyone laught at him

soon it was late and she wen't home to find it very dark inside her home

"Chase are you here dear" Sakura aksed as she tried to get light in the house soon a tree was lit and Sakura wen't wide eye at it

" Do you like it love I got it just for you and something else too" Chase said as he huged her she still looked at the tree

" Love it so much thank you dear but I thought you don't celebrate Chirstmas isn't that what you told me" Sakrua said as she looked at him

" I didn't but now I have you to celebrate with so it will be our thing now just you and me forever" Chase said to her and Sakura smiled at him

" But what if we had two more pepole here with us dear" Sakua said to him

" Like your cousin and her husbant" Chase said as he looked at her and she looked at him

"No not them dear " Sakura said as she moved his hand to her stomack and he looked where it was

" You mean we, you are with children my love" Chase said as he smiled at her

" Yes I am this is my gift to you honey" Sakura said

"Here you go I got a gift for you too" Chase said to her and gave her a box she opened it and a neculace was in there with a cherry blossom on it as will

" Hope you like it love you are my cherry blossom" Chase said as he was takled to the floor and kissed hard

" I love it so much not as much as you right now as I do" Sakura said as she showed him how much she loved him that night

The End

 **Tayler4ever: There we go all done**

 **Vampiremisress96: Very nice I loved it and how Chase was to Sakura too**

 **Taylre4ever: Ya I am a genus**

 **Vampiremisress96: me too**

 **Tayler4ever: we are so grat at this**

 **Vampiremisress96: I now we are the best here**

 **Tayler4ever: we sure are**

 **Vampiremisress96: ya**

 **Tayler4ever: ya**

 **Chase** **: R &R don't mind them they are in there would now **


End file.
